Rebekah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries Tv Series |-|Season Three= 3x03Rebecca00.png Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png Rebekah3x08.png RebekahCave3x08.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Kol rebekah 03.jpg tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg 00635550e17.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg 657576757.png 487035_348332841875614_106345739407660_951330_912249110_n.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg REBEKAH!.jpg Images222222222222.jpg again bekah.png Rebekah6789.png Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg rebekah-345.png Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png Kol_rebekah_03.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg RebekahBall12.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg beky56.png beky.png bekky.png bekyshock.png rebekah234.png Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o5 500.gif ....jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' TVD319-5.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg 1024.jpg|If instead of Kol, they had Rebekah get a sister Kal, this would be her. TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg|No! rebekah2.jpg PicsArt1334227817307.png PicsArt1329005205021.png TVD710.jpg Rebekah 3x19 by kwiku001-d4x5ueh.gif VD3X06-1-Rebekah.png tumblr_luhetpLHjJ1qbld3t.gif tumblr_lui7f9s5vg1ql6ewao1_500.gif The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 656.jpg Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-27579883-1280-720.jpg Rebekah-invades-Carolines-life.jpg Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg tvd-rebekah-stefan-20s.jpg Rebekah-rebekah-28302746-900-1137.jpg tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco1_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco2_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco3_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco4_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco6_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco7_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco8_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco9_250.gif tumblr_lytp4humfW1qabh72o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2al70HVZs1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo2_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo2_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo3_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo4_250.gif tumblr_m15lpqhMQE1qhn78bo1_500.gif tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo2_500.png tumblr_m3kcmgsmsx1rr5pkjo2_500.gif tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao1_500.jpg Rebekah caroline alaric 3x21 by kwiku001-d4ytart.gif tumblr_m1c8u4z6JM1qe9t41o1_500.png claire-holt-6.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio9_250.jpg tumblr_m3ifbgLJ4L1qj7hvgo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3iqt4mJ8e1qc123zo1_500.png tumblr_m3jqssrmJV1r2gpjvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m2euSjWp1r83403o1_500.gif tumblr_m3m9cdwbTd1rty3voo1_500.gif tumblr_m37l4fHVXv1ru9h0io1_500.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o8_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3obt6AU3i1qhzh1go1_500.gif tumblr_m3oiteVpby1rvxez3o3_500.gif tumblr_m3olrjpJSw1r91ozao1_500.gif tumblr_m3kdxqiY0z1r47x2xo1_250.gif tumblr_m3odfi26vl1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m3oeuusZvt1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_m3pu77FPzR1qh5t9fo2_250.png tumblr_m3puiyR2xc1ro8ps9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3qa9mPNKU1qh5t9fo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3qcob6c8C1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3qnwcGzF71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qw1ahAAw1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3timeRVDJ1qh5t9fo1_500.png Rebekah and Klaus lost.jpg|Rebekah loses her brother, Klaus tumblr_m3whpqepsc1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m39p4l6C3g1rv06flo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o2_250.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o3_250.gif tumblr_m349c3LXOx1rolduuo1_500.gif tumblr_m33896dfbQ1rp4rrco1_500.gif tumblr_m3xdx6u1RU1ruzyato4_500.gif tumblr_m3xqw30fVT1rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3y7gaIxea1qb20yno1_500.gif tumblr_m3ylbfaXmD1r3dbuno1_500.gif tumblr_m3yn4pcb4Y1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tm2eqZOr1r2vjmuo1_500.gif tumblr_m40hpkVkSK1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m42kepbWVe1qffwzfo1_500.png tumblr_m42n9hlgN61rtwg37o3_250.jpg tumblr_m42wolPixT1r4xm8ho1_500.gif tumblr_m442hsqpK31r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_lz4nyrwIDb1r82etvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwo0PyC31qmx8nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m4bftkY7iL1rwwubto1 500.gif tumblr_m44fnhLCSX1r65w92o1_500.gif tumblr_m45r61Jioy1rv0ybxo1_500.gif tumblr_m46kzs4LVg1rwp4s1o1_500.gif tumblr_m48j1fg1xF1rwu9mdo1_250.gif tumblr_m49pde28OA1qlfbsho1_500.png tumblr_m464u232381rwrxdbo1_500.gif tumblr_m485rzyuh61rw9a9mo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ao9gUwzZ1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m2sc8fSKpK1qhs0j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4cs7c0itb1qhc2pco1_500.gif tumblr_m4hxvfHgNV1rw2ytpo2_500.gif tumblr_m4j6j5Y4zZ1qhrhslo1_500.png tumblr_m46jlksIlH1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwz4FMN31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lnuy4SMr1r5widqo1_500.gif tumblr_m4lt2zXCzy1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m4mbaibWhP1rv26eeo1_500.gif tumblr_m3sii46tKl1rvgdb2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4llqcpuc71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o2_500.gif tumblr_m3qx5u93No1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oro1uEy31r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4pm037xI01qi7w1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qqxiIQZ31rvgymno1_500.jpg tumblr_m4san7H8ay1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4scczouxN1qggrzoo1_500.gif tumblr_m4t7dfgwbH1rxpjwuo1_500.gif tumblr_luz4goFCCU1qbm4md.gif tumblr_m4uklgFjY41qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4vknaQOQL1qlfbsho1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4y46jX1Mk1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4yc6x8lpu1r3akzao1_500.gif tumblr_m4zrs5ZGIi1rogp8fo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zrs5ZGIi1rogp8fo2_500.gif tumblr_m51agd9dkJ1rv2nojo1_500.gif tumblr_m51p9jj2Dq1rx0f5co1_500.gif tumblr_m53v7yRRdH1r7nan8o1_500.gif tumblr_m57og783gh1qeqmmio2_500.jpg tumblr_m57sdoMXZo1qm2h44o1_500.jpg tumblr_m558eaYIjn1qksdh5o1_500.png tumblr_m5mwenE3aC1rquh9jo1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1jqxceq1ro9qzco1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1lzo2n11ro9qzco1_500.gif vampire dir409.png Rebekah01-big.gif tumblr_m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif Tumblr m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m4vcrmb20K1rnuzwy.gif rebekahvampirediaries-455x576(2).jpg tumblr_lsr9lh8vJO1qgpaguo1_250.gif 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 029-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Rebekah after being dropped off by Matt 374406 498277656886436 2105430383 n-1-.jpg|Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan in Disturbing Behavior. 564281 499922086721993 439992033 n-1-.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus rebekah22.png |-|Season Four= Rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"Betrayal's kiss is deadly" Thefive5.jpg S4ep1p34.png S4ep1p33.png S4ep1p29.png S4ep1p28.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p61.png S4ep1p43.png S4ep1p67.png Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg Originals-Promo-New.JPG Tumblr mcub9wKMws1qcmnsuo1 500-1-.gif tumblr_mcucdnwibc1qipyy2o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao1_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao2_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao3_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao4_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao5_250.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png Tumblr_mcuae4C7jt1qipyy2o1_r5_500-1-.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o8_r1_250.gif 20121202-221810 0.JPG 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG|"It's like this town's cursed or something." 20121202-222751.JPG Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG tvd 4x10-2.jpg tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco2_400.png tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco5_500.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco6_400.png 409 - 223.jpg|Rebekah when April finds her. ClaireHolt s4.jpg TVD410B 0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg TVD410B 0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0041b.jpg-de295e87-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0026b.jpg-7f948304-t3.jpg VD410HD 0092.jpg VD410HD 0093.jpg VD410HD 0094.jpg VD410HD 0180.jpg VD410HD 0181.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0189.jpg VD410HD 0275.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0282.jpg VD410HD 0283.jpg VD410HD 0440.jpg VD410HD 0437.jpg VD410HD 0447.jpg VD410HD 0449.jpg VD410HD 0613.jpg VD410HD 0610.jpg VD410HD 0609.jpg VD410HD 0607.jpg VD410HD 0601.jpg VD410HD 0600.jpg VD410HD 0599.jpg VD410HD 0597.jpg VD410HD 0592.jpg VD410HD 0589.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0653.jpg VD410HD 0652.jpg VD410HD 0651.jpg VD410HD 0650.jpg VD410HD 0647.jpg VD410HD 0648.jpg VD410HD 0638.jpg VD410HD 0629.jpg VD410HD 0624.jpg VD410HD 0623.jpg VD410HD 0617.jpg VD410HD_2101.jpg VD410HD_2103.jpg VD410HD_2104.jpg VD410HD_2105.jpg VD410HD_2106.jpg VD410HD_2107.jpg VD410HD_2158.jpg VD410HD_2157.jpg VD410HD_2148.jpg VD410HD_2145.jpg VD410HD_2139.jpg VD410HD_2137.jpg VD410HD_2121.jpg VD410HD_2122.jpg VD410HD_2131.jpg VD410HD_2132.jpg VD410HD_2135.jpg VD410HD_2136.jpg VD410HD 1337.jpg VD410HD 1332.jpg VD410HD 1331.jpg VD410HD 1322.jpg VD410HD 1321.jpg VD410HD 1314.jpg VD410HD 1310.jpg VD410HD 1309.jpg VD410HD 1307.jpg VD410HD 1301.jpg VD410HD 1345.jpg VD410HD 1341.jpg VD410HD 1340.jpg VD410HD 1339.jpg VD410HD 1338.jpg Rebekah4x11.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg TVD414 0082b.jpg-26422ed8-t3-300x199.jpg Tvd412c_0053b-jpg-c39bd235-t3.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan at the '80's dance. Tvd412c_0073b-jpg-1ca30fa9-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0119b-jpg-68f080c8-t3.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg 205768 491529630889267 161904822 n.jpg tumblr_mhjz9kQCDb1rxmardo2_500.gif|4x12 S4ep13-22.png S4ep13-20.png VD414HD 2112.jpg VD414HD 2111.jpg VD414HD 2107.jpg VD414HD 2105.jpg VD414HD 2125.jpg VD414HD 2124.jpg VD414HD 2117.jpg VD414HD 2118.jpg VD414HD 2119.jpg VD414HD 2123.jpg VD414HD 2077.jpg VD414HD 1063.jpg VD414HD 1048.jpg VD414HD 1046.jpg VD414HD 1040.jpg VD414HD 1035.jpg VD414HD 1034.jpg VD414HD 1033.jpg VD414HD 0772.jpg VD414HD 0771.jpg VD414HD 0770.jpg VD414HD 0769.jpg VD414HD 0767.jpg VD414HD 0766.jpg VD414HD 0750.jpg VD414HD 0749.jpg VD414HD 0737.jpg VD414HD 0736.jpg VD414HD 0735.jpg VD414HD 0734.jpg VD414HD 0724.jpg VD414HD 0723.jpg VD414HD 0722.jpg VD414HD 0721.jpg VD414HD 0714.jpg VD414HD 0713.jpg VD414HD 0456.jpg VD414HD 0379.jpg VD414HD 0158.jpg VD414HD 0157.jpg VD414HD 0154.jpg VD414HD 0151.jpg 738416037.jpg 738415567.jpg rebekahstandbyme.jpg tumblr_mjprrwq9vK1r9gxdco1_500.png 60191732.jpg 747903349.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png Rebekahbecausethenight.jpg 3x19-05.jpg REBEKAH4X18.gif Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah in her prom dress. Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah VD412HD 0632.jpg|Rebekah picking out clothes for the '80's dance. Vampire-diaries-s4-e04-17.jpg|Rebekah, Matt, and April at the Grill. H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h34m41s243.png|Rebekah and Elena track Katherine. H103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg 941640 523291231062512 692020748 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah TVD 4x22-7.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Graduation poster.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-144.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-143.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-142.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-141.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-140.jpg Bekah (1).png Bekah (2).png Bekah (3).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (9).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (31).png Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Rebekah4x222.jpg bekz.png Rebekahmattbomb4x23.jpg Rebekahalexander4x23.jpg Rebekahmatt3x4z23.jpg Mattrebekahalexander.jpg Mattrebekah24x23.jpg Mattandrebekah4x23.jpg|Rebekah kisses matt. Mabekah4x23smiel.jpg rebekahsmile.gif Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x23 Graduation 2598.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (9).jpg Season4InterviewBex.jpg bexs4bloopers1.png claireholt3.png claireholt55.png rebekahmikaelsons4.png Inallychose.jpg Tumblr mj1307Au9O1s6kex6o1 500.jpg |-|Season Five= The Vampire Diaries S05E01 Matt Rebekah.jpg Mattrebekah5x01.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg rebekahtvds5ep12.jpg rebekahtvds5ep14.png The Originals Tv Series Season One 206859 419731878134174 1565851306 n.jpg 970568 542471852461638 1090730404 n.jpg 947077 542471692461654 1906020375 n.jpg 168242 542041752504648 831872901 n.jpg Rebekah-card.png|Rebekah Tarot Card BO08SN_CIAMrAnOtarot.jpg|Rebekah Tarot Card Meaning BR5XwOVCUAAwt76.jpg Rebekah-Promo-TO.JPG RebekahTO.jpg rebekahpromo.jpg|Rebekah on TO poster Rebekah2013.jpg rebekah the originals.jpg|Rebekah rebekah the originals 2.jpg|Rebekah - The Originals Hosueriding14.jpg To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg bexto.png bexto2.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no4 500.jpg Bloodposter rebekah.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekahklaustangled.jpg Rebekahcami.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg rebekahtoep1.png rebekahtoep1_2.png rebekahtoep1_3.png rebekahtoep1_4.png rebekahtoep1_5.png rebekahtoep1_6.png rebekahtoep1_7.png rebekahtoep1_8.jpg rebekahtoep1_9.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg tvds5ep17.jpg rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x02.jpg Bex4-1x02_05.jpg Bex-1x02_03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah .jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah interrogates Katie Rebekah 12 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x03.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries